Family don't end with blood!
by Anja94
Summary: Dean has quit hunting 15 years ago and has a family. Sam still hunts with Castiel. Dean's wife gets captured by demons and Dean, Sam and Castiel must take care of it, as well as they must protect Dean's teenage daughter...


**Hi, this is just a first chapter, I have others in store :D I just want to know if it's good and if I should continue and upload other chapters, so please let me know what you think :)**

 **STORY: It's been almost 15 years since Dean stopped hunting, he has a wife Annie and a 17 year old (soon to be 18) daughter Stella. Annie used to be also a hunter and on one mission she Sam and Dean and they became good friends. Later Dean and Annie started a relationship and due to not being much careful, Annie got pregnant with Stella. Since their daughter was born, Dean and Annie started thinking about quitting hunting and getting a normal life, but something always got in to their way. They lived in the Men of Letters bunker with their little baby for sometime, it wasn't until Stella was three years old, when they finally made the decision to stop hunting. They bought a house in Lawrence, Kansas and started living their happily ever after. Sam, on the other hand, never stop hunting and never found his significant other. Castiel became Sam's new hunting partner and they crossed the country together, from time to time they visited Dean and his family, to let him know their still alive and kicking. Stella never knew about any of her family's past, but she was about to discover very very soon...**

 **Enjoy! :)**

"Hey, I'm home!" Stella informed her parents. "Are we having some guests?" she then added when she noticed a pair of shoes in the hallway.

"Yeah, we're in the living room," her father answered.

"Uncle Sam?!" Stella couldn't believe her eyes when she walked into the living room. "Hey, Stells, you grew up so much!" Sam greeted her happily and gave his niece a big hug. "It's so good to see you," Stella said and smiled at her favourite uncle. "And uncle Cas?" she then continued. "Hello, Stella, you look beautiful," Castiel greeted her as well. "You look great too," she smiled as she proceeded to hug him as well.

"So? What are you two doing here?" Stella then asked curiously.

"We thought we might stop by since we haven't seen each other for so long time," Sam explained. "And I've talked them in to stay for a whole two weeks," Dean smiled clearly proud of himself.

"That's awesome! Good job dad!" Stella gave high-five to her father.

"Where's mum by the way?" Stella then asked suddenly. "In the kitchen, she's making the dinner," Dean answered. "Good, see you then," Stella smiled and walked away towards the kitchen.

 _"_ _Hey, mum, do you need some help?"_ the three men heard Stella from kitchen. _"Sure honey, thank you,"_ they heard her mother answer her.

"So, guys, where were we?" Dean asked after some time of silence between the three of them. "Oh, yes, we were discussing the demons hanging around your neighbourhood," Castiel answered. "Yes, of course, so what are we going to do about that?" Dean said. "I don't know but we should better hurry up," Sam said. "Sam's got a point," Cas agreed. "Yeah, I know, but you have to understand that I have Stella and Annie now, it's not going to be easy as it used to be," Dean explained. "We know," Sam and Cas answered in perfect unison.

...

An hour and half later, after the five of them had a nice family dinner and chatted for a long time about everything possible, Stella walked downstairs from her room. "Hey, I'm going for a run, anyone wanna join?" she informed the grownups.

"Not you of course, dad," she then eyed her father knowing he wasn't exactly what you call a sports type. "I'd actually love to!" Sam answered suddenly. "Really? That's great! So, say we meet up downstairs in fifteen minutes?" Stella was thrilled. "Ok, but are you sure you're going to make it fifteen minutes?" Sam asked jokingly. "Hey! I know I'm a girl, but that was actually offensive!" she answered sarcastically.

...

"Ha! You see? I was even faster than you!" Stella said proudly as her uncle walked the stairs behind her. "Ok, I admit I was wrong," Sam laughed.

"Oh, just wait a minute I need to get some stuff," she then said as they walked towards the front door. "See, I told you!" Sam yelled winningly after her.

"Yes, suuure," Stella winked at him as she came back holding two old iPods. "Thought we might use some music," she then added as she handed one of the devices to her uncle.

"Thanks, that's actually a really good idea," he said surprised. "Should I be concerned about the music that's in this?" he then asked looking at the iPod his niece just gave him. "Nah, just mine and dad's mixes," Stella explained. "Jesus," Sam sighted as the two walked out of the house.

...

After an hour of a running Stella and Sam were tired enough to make a break.

"So, what's up with you?" Sam asked his niece as the two of them walked next to each other slowly. "What? You mean like school, boys, etc.?" Stella looked at him. "Of course," he winked. "Uncle Saaaam, c'mon!" the girl whined, she hated these topics as every teenager.

"Ok, so what do you wanna talk about?" Sam proposed. "Uh, I don't know," Stella answered with a concentrated look on her face.

"Um, uncle Sam can I ask you one question?" she asked after some time of silence between the two. "Yeah," he answered. "But it's kind of personal," Stella warned her uncle. "Shoot," he smiled at her. Sam cared about his niece and wanted to keep a good relationship with her, therefore the two of them have always had a close bond.

"Well, I was just curious, what was that family business you and dad did back when you were younger?" she finally popped the question. "Dad never told you, huh?" "Nope, I would always ask mom and she'd go: 'Go, ask your father' and then I'd go to dad and he always went: 'Nooo Stella, I really don't want to talk about it'. I always kind of hoped that you'd be the one actually willing to tell me something about it," Stella explained.

"Well, since it was a family business and you are a family, I think you deserve to know, but promise me you won't tell your dad I told you, ok?" Sam said. "Fine, pinkie promise?" Stella laughed. "Always," Sam laughed and the two made a pinkie promise, it has always been some kind of their thing; Stella invented it when she was little and it stayed as their trade mark.

"So? Why don't you start?" she urged him eagerly.

"Ok, so it may sound a little bit crazy to you but we actually hunted ghosts, vampires, werewolves, demons and all sorts of things you can imagine. It all started when our mom got killed by one demon, your dad was four years old and I was six months old, our father, your late grandpa, took us with him and started hunting these things, soon it became a family thing and we all became hunters. Later we also discovered that our mom's part of family were all hunters a long time before we even discovered this kind of thing existed," Sam explained.

"Pfff, yeah, I totally believe you! C'mon, everyone knows ghost don't exist," Stella looked at Sam with a raise eyebrow. "I thought you won't trust me, but I'm telling you the truth," Sam sighted.

Suddenly, the two of them felt like someone was following them, they heard rustle of leaves as if someone was hiding in the bush nearby. "Uncle Sam, did you hear that?" Stella asked scared, slowly starting to believe the story he told her minute ago.

"Yeah, don't worry, just keep close to me, he answered and pulled a knife out of his shoe. "Whoa, you carry a knife just like that?!" Stella screamed shocked. "Shhh," he tried to keep silent.

Suddenly a dark person in a hoodie jumped on them. Sam started fighting the person but got knock out and pushed against the tree by the telekinetic force of the demon.

"Ahh," Sam shouted as the knife slipped out of his hand. Stella looked scared at knife on the floor, the demon didn't seem to notice her, so she slowly kneeled for it, it was a special demon knife, but she didn't know that.

"Hey, you!" she bravely shouted after the person. "What?!" the black-eyed demon turned to see her. "Wow, you're fugly," Stella stated as soon as she saw the black eyes. "Stop messing with my uncle!" she then screamed as she stabbed the demon.

"You ok?" Sam asked concernedly the stunned girl. "Yeah, I guess I'll be fine," she handed him the knife, but she wasn't fine and as soon as she got rid of the weapon she jumped to hug her uncle. "Shhh, it'll be fine," he tried to calm her down, wrapped his arms around her and kissed on her forehead.

...

"So, I guess, we'll both agree, when I say that your parents shouldn't know about what just happened," Sam stated as the two of them walked towards Stella's home after they got rid of the corpse. "Yup," Stella agreed still in a little bit of shock after what happened.

"So, I suppose, mom and uncle Cas also knew about this hunting stuff," she said after a long pause. "Yeah," Sam laughed. "What?" "Well, your mom was also a hunter, that's how she met your dad." "How romantic..." "And well, uncle Cas, he's kind of an angel," Sam explained. "What? Well, it actually explains a lot," Stella laughed remembering some really silly stuff uncle Cas did in past.

"I think that at this point nothing can surprise me. I'm just curious, how do you even meet an angel?" she then added. "Um, he raised your dad from hell, that's how," Sam answered. "Uncle Cas raised my dad from wha-?" Stella looked at her uncle in shock.

"I thought you said that nothing can surprise you at this point," Sam laughed. "Well, I guess I was wrong. How did that happen?" she asked. "Well, it wasn't for first and certainly not for the last time something like that happened to either of us, that's a risk of being a hunter, but hey, we are all here alive and kicking," Sam concluded. "Good point," Stella said ironically.

...

"Hey, we're back," Sam informed everyone as he and Stella walked in to the house."Hey, so how was it?" Dean greeted them. "Great, you should really try once," Stella winked at her father.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower," Stella said and made her way to the stairs.

"Wait, what's this?" Dean suddenly asked pointing at a tiny blood stain on Stella's t-shirt. "What? Oh, no! I must've cut my finger, I didn't even notice," Stella quickly made up a suitable lie.

"Weird, I didn't notice it when you were going out," Dean said suspiciously. "As if you actually notice these kinds of stuff," Stella looked at her father sarcastically. "Fair enough," he agreed and let her go upstairs.

 **Thank you for reading my fic :) Hope you liked it! Any reviews are appreciated ;) Please, let me know if I should continue :)**


End file.
